Rain Drenched Night
by PrincessRhia
Summary: ABANDONED After Bella is turned things change between her and Edward. Edward and Alice get closer... too close, and Jasper has a slip up on his "diet". What happens when all the secrets come out on a Rain Drenched Night?
1. Prologue: Thoughts & Memories

**This is the newly edited version of Rain Drenched Nights. I will be ending this story soon, as it has been bugging me recently. So, read and enjoy.**

**xx Rhia**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related themes belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

**Prologue:**

**Jasper POV**

I could feel the branches strike against my face as I ran past. If I had been anything other then what I am now they would have left behind long, deep, painful gashes on my face and arms. But they don't. As a vampire, _blessed _with super human strength, and all the other rubbish. Some of us think it _is_ a blessing, but honestly it's just a pain. Rosalie actually said something right once, "If we had happy endings we'd be under gravestones." Who knew that _she'd_ be right about something? But then again stranger things have happened…

**Bella POV**

We fought again tonight. Well it was actually this afternoon but _anyway_ it's basically the same thing for vampires. Nighttime is out Daytime. Weird isn't it? But when you think about it it's not really. We can't go out in the day without being noticed, so that leaves us with night. The darkness helps us hide who we truly are, but the sunlight strips us bare and reveals us for what we truly are.

And apparently what we are is a big chunk of walking, talking, shiny, hard things. But that's beside the point.

I miss the sunlight. It's warmth. Now all I'm left with is the cold, in more ways then one…

_Flashback [This afternoon]_

He was shouting again. He always shouts. I've learnt to tune him out. Depressing isn't it? When I was human he _never_ shouted at me.

But those days are gone. Long gone.

50 Years ago I was human. And now I'm some hard shiny bloodsucking _thing _married to some hard shiny shouting bloodsucking s.o.b. who hates everything about me. I'm married to Edward Cullen.

And I wish I was dead.

It all started after I was changed. He _promised _that he would still love me. Even if I didn't smell the same. Even when I didn't look the same. _Even_ when I wanted to drain the blood out of every living person I met. But he didn't. He couldn't even look at me. Let alone stand the smell of me. When I woke up after the change my first real vampire memory was seeing the disgust in Edwards's eyes. My Edward's eyes. It broke my heart. Figuratively.

For 50 years we stayed with each other. We were never happy like Rosalie and Emmet were. None of us were _ever_ as good as Alice and Jasper. And don't even _think_ that anyone could top Carlisle and Esme's relationship. Maybe we were doomed from the start. Maybe Jacob was right. "Look in your own species". Well that was the best advice I ever ignored.

_God I'm stupid_. The thought ran through my head continuously. Maybe I had a button in my head that controlled my thoughts, but it was stuck. Either that or I'm trying to sink myself into depression. Either one's good really…

BANG

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of glass smashing. The barman was standing there swearing at a smashed glass on the floor. I must have jumped a foot in the air because the guy next to me is looking at me weirdly. I smile at him apologetically and he looks away. As I catch his eye I recognize the look in them. Suddenly I'm smirking.

_Oh well, _I think while still smirking, _Maybe it's just Edwards's problem…_

I sit there thinking for ages. The bar is empty and the barman is putting the chairs on the tables with dull thunks.

"Hey sorry lady. It's closing time." I hear the gruff voice of the barman tell me.

"Oh. Sorry," I reply. "I didn't realize the time." I put a hundred dollar bill onto the bar and stand up.

He glances at it and suddenly his head shoots up.

"Call it a big tip." I say with a smile.

He looks down again but when he glances up again I was long gone…

**Jasper POV**

I can't remember why I'm running. I just know I've done something. Slowly I'm becoming more aware of my surroundings. I feel like I've been numb for years but I know I haven't. I can't seem to remember why I was running. Or what I was doing.

Suddenly I stop running. It's strange how a single smell can stop someone like me from running.

I smell Blood.

The numb feeling returns as I look at my hands. There's blood on my hands…

**Edited on: 28/6/2009**


	2. Chapter 1: Running Free & Captured

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related themes belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella POV**

Running for a Vampire is one of the most relaxing things in the world. Your mind feels like it's been left behind when you take off. Actually it's probably a possibility that it could have been. Maybe we run faster then we can think? I don't really know… or particularly care for that matter. But one thing I do know is that if I keep thinking about this I'm going to give myself a MAJOR headache.

Figuratively speaking of course.

I sigh loudly. I'm nearly home. I wonder what I'll find tonight? Another blond? Maybe a redhead again…

I really did make the mistake of my life. I married an adulterous Vampire who changed me into a Vampire, now he hates me and cheats on me with other Vampires.

God I really do wish I was dead. Or at least human. Or that Edward was dead.

_Oh my God I'm writing a wishlist in my head…_

I really am mad… Well _madish_…

I look up and sigh even louder then before. Is that possible? I mean it was pretty loud…

_AHH!! I HATE THIS STUPID VAMPIRE MULTI-THINKING MIND! IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!_

_**My own mind is driving me mad… God that's Sad.**_

With a start I remember why I stopped running.

I'm home… Ugh.

**JASPER POV**

My heart beat rapidly. Well it would if it could I guess. I jerk back to the matter at hand suddenly.

There's Blood. On MY hands.

Oh God I'm stupid.

I'm horrible.

I'm a killer

AGAIN!

What will Emmett say?

What will Rose say?

What about Edward or Bella?

Oh god what about Mum and Dad? They'll be so disappointed…

Oh my god. my heart sinks as I realize what this will do to _her_. My precious little Alice. It'll kill her. She'll drive herself mad for not stopping me.

Oh my god. How could I have done this?

How can I not remember?

I need to stop them from finding out. That's it. I'll block my mind from Edward. Alice – I cringe inside as I even think her name, I can't believe I did this to her – can't see the past. It'll be all right. I just need to hide the evidence. It dosen't matter about the body. We're leaving to see Edward and Bella tomorrow as a surprise, and Alice already left earlier today so she could be there early and set our house up to.

As soon as I remember all this I breathe a lot easier. Now. Time to cover all this up.

I see a small stream in the distance and run towards it. I wash my hands and try to get all traces of human blood away from me. Suddenly a great big Grizzly Bear lumbers towards me and I smile.

I kill it easily.

I cover myself with its blood to mask the human blood and I start home again.

I need to see Alice and soon…

**Bella POV**

My heart feels heavy as I turn the handle. Well… heavier then usual.

_I have a weird inner monologue…_

Everything is silent as I walk through the door into the entrance of mine and Edwards home. Our home is one of those new flashy ones. Basically the opposite of what you would expect from a Vampire. We have large windows but they're like those police ones. _We_ can see _you_ but _you_ can't see _us_. That sort of thing. _I_ think that's good because we can walk around in the day without being seen, but _Edward_ thinks it's useless. I don't know what else we're supposed to do while it's daylight. For some strange reason we live in California. Far away from his family who are somewhere in New York at the moment.

I don't remember why we even came here. Both of us hate it here.

Maybe that's why. Maybe he wants me to suffer.

_Ok, NOW I have to stop thinking about that_, I mentally chastise myself.

I can smell Edward as soon as I take a breath, and I know that he can smell me to. He probably heard me sigh earlier. Damn.

I head up the stairs to the bedroom where Edward is. He gets mad if I don't say hi to him. I don't know why it's not like he was worried about me getting hurt. As I reach the top of the stairs I take a deep breath and I freeze.

There's another scent in the house.

And it's coming from our bedroom…

**Edited on: 28/6/2009**


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal & False Comfort

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related themes belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Rain Drenched Nights…

_There's another scent in the house._

_And it's coming from our bedroom…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Bella POV

I stand there looking at the door for about a second. Then suddenly I slam the door open only to wish I'd just run away back home to Mum and Dad.

My _husband_ Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is in bed with my best friend Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

I stand there with my mouth gaping. I open and close it a few times trying to find my voice.

Suddenly I find it.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I shriek.

They both look up with the same expression of horror on their faces,

"Bella it's not…" Alice starts but I cut her off.

"Bella it's not what?! I shriek. "It's _not_ you screwing my husband? Because that's sure what it looks like from here you little slut!"

"Bella _don't_ call her that!" Edward shouts.

"What," I hiss at him. "A slut? She sleeps with her best friend's husband. That's like the definition of a slut you moron!"

An unbearable silence pressed down upon us.

Then I moved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper POV

I'm in the car driving as fast as I can to Alice. I _need_ to see her. She's my everything. She can make even the darkest night seen like a summer's day.

My precious Alice. What I've done will kill her. I know it. She'll blame herself, but I need to see her.

She'll make it all better…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV [About an hour later]

I'm sitting in the middle of a road in the pouring rain.

At least with the rain no-one can see my tears…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper POV

The car flies down the road at 120km/hr.

I'm about 20 minuets away from Edward and Bella's place now. I know my Alice will be there.

I turn the corner sharply and suddenly there's a shape in front of the car. A human shape…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

A sudden screeching noise shatters the air around me.

I turn my head and I'm blinded by light.

Then suddenly the world goes black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edited on: 28/6/2009**


End file.
